1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to an air curtain apparatus for ophthalmological inspection instrument, and more particularly to an apparatus installed on the support columns of the ophthalmological inspection instrument which generates an air flow stream acted by push and pull force to prevent the inter-infection of germs and odor through breath of air between eyes-doctor or nursing worker and the patient due to eyes inspection sitting at close distance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most inspection instruments used in ophthalmological department have a common feature of very close distance between eyes-doctor or nursing worker and the patients. Normally when eyes-doctor or nursing worker inspects the eyes of patient using inspection instrument, the eyes-doctor or nursing worker always sits at close distance to the patient across the inspection instrument. There is no any isolating equipment or protecting measure between them, or even if there is such kind of equipment or measure, the effect of protection is always slim, and restricted to some limited extend. Owing this reason it is impossible to prevent the air exhaled by the patient from diffusing to the space surrounding the eyes-doctor, and the unexpected inter-infection is therefore unavoidable if the patient carries hazardous germs or odor. Similarly, the patient under ophthalmological inspection will suffer the same inter-infection when the doctor or nursing worker caries hazardous germs or odor.
Therefore, if the air surrounding the inspection instrument can be treated to remove the potentially hazardous germs or odor contained in the air using filtration and cleaning equipment, the inter-infection between eyes-doctor, nursing worker and patient can be avoided.